Such is the Life of a Martial Artist
by InuYasha-Ranma
Summary: Its hard to explain really...


**OKAY. I wrote this in grade 7, last year. It's preeeetty bad. I tried not to edit any of it.. trust me, HARD WORK THERE. Haha. I thought this story was amazing XD.. ANYWHOO, go on.. read my disaster... BTW, there is another anime in this story. Gokusen. **

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Inuyasha, Ranma or Gokusen.**

* * *

><p>Have you ever just wondered if you are living a dream? As if your whole life was just a fake? Ha. If only that was true. My life might as well be a nightmare I can never wake up from. I, Ranko Tendo, is in the middle of a living hell. I give you wone word of advice. If you ever want to become good at something, awesome, but never be the best. My brother, Mousse, and I are the best at something. Martial Arts. Yes, it is cool doing all the flips and tricks but being challenged all the time and fighting all the time too? Ain't that fun. Especially when it follows you, everywhere.<p>

"Hey Ranko! Mousse! Wait for us!" I turned around only to find Ojou Higurashi, my best friend, and Shin Sawada, my boyfriend, running towards us.

"Oh hey guys! Hey, did you take Bio test?" asked Mousse.

"Yeah! It totally killed me! is a real killer when it comes to those things. Replied Shin. Ojou just nodded her head in agreement.

"Luckily next year we don't have to take her class." I smiled at the thought of that. Unfortuanly, that moment was ruined when the wind started to pick up, alot. It's not normal for the wind to get so strong so fast. There was only one thing I could think of that would cause the wind to that. Shampoo and Miroku. The two Martial Artist's that of jealous of Mousse and I because we beat them acouple years ago and now they still seek revenge. They haven't stopped since that day.

"This is the end Tendo's! You will weep at our feet after this!" Miroku yelled. He stopped and you could see his aura turned colour has he gained power. Shampoo on the other hand was giving her power to him. Could this be the Legendary attack of the Two Dragons? Slowly, a white ball, made of his _chi, _appeared in Miroku's hand.

"The Two Dragon Attack of Death!" As he said that the white ball came racing towards us. I jumped left while Mousse jumped right just before it hit us. We circled around it then met up in front to do a double back flip, high kick, _chi _attck. The amazment in their eyes were priceless while they were flying back from the energy. When they landed you could still hear the faint screeches of their voices. Them sizzeling on the gournd is making me laugh. Thinking they were a challenge.

"So, Miroku. Shampoo. Still haven't given up yet have you?" I said.

"Shampoo never give up! Shampoo and Miroku defeat you yow! Maybe even your two weak friends! Haha! Shampoo surprised their even still alive with the death glares Miroku is giving them" Shampoo replied.

"Hey who are you calling weak! You want to fight? Bring it on!" Yelled Shin. His face was all scrunced up and he was even, growling? He charged at Shapoo and missed her by just an inch.

"Shampoo surprised. Weak friend stronger then Shampoo think. Maybe Shampoo take it up a notch." Shampoo looked over at Miroku. His head nodded but charged at all 4 of us soon after. I looked to the side and saw Mousse laughing. I guess it was funny. Them thinking that they could defeat us. Even Ojou and Shin for that matter. Miroku tried to land a punch on me but I dodged it and hit him in the gut. He fell back but came up soon. We were gighting like that for abit. I could tell he was getting tired. I had a quick look at the others. Mousse was running up towards me with his fist clenched to help me. I could take Miroku on by myself, but that wouldn't be much fun for Mousse. Shin and Ojou were fighting with Shampoo. I turned around and layed acouple more punches at Miroku when I heard a scream. I turned around and there was Ojou on the ground in pain. Unfortuanlly, Miroku was able to lay a blow on me. I flew back and landed beside Ojou. I was mad. Mousse took care of Miroku for me and told me to make sure Ojou was okay because Shin was to bust fighting. I looked over and saw that she was okay. Besides the minor but, a bruise, she will be fine. Only a ammature Martial Artist would get hurt over that. Then again,she is. I helped her up and realized that her leg was turning colour. Shampoo poisened her!

"So fighting fair ain't you thing, huh Shampoo?" I yelled. Shampoo looked my way.

"Winning is winning. Shampoo no care what she do!" She launched herself at me and I doged it easily. Shin charged towards us to knock her out. Luckily, he was able to get a blw. She flew far back and landed in a bush. She would have been able to get up but she hit her head on a rock and passed out. The only one to deal with now is Miroku and he seems pretty worn out already by Mousse.

"Haha Miroku! Don't live up to your name huh? We beat you once again!" Mousse yelled as Miroku travelled almsot 15 metres in the air before landing hard on his back.

"I..Will..Defeat..." Miroku dropped his head in defeat and just layed there.

"Good job Mousse! Not like we had any doubt!" I hollard.

"It was no biggy. Anyways, you done most of the damage before. I just finished him off." He replied.

"Ha, I know I did. I am the stronger one after all."

"Oh Ranco. I was just being nice you know. I am really the stro.."

"Hey guys if you don't mind stopping your conversation about who did more damge, could we take Ojou to the hospital or something. Check out her leg. It's purple." Shin said. Mousse was a little upset that he interrupted him but he did agree. Mousse picked up Ojou and brought her to the hospital. I was about 1 hour walk but we got her there less then 10 minutes, by running of course.

"So you're telling me tht this young lady got poisend. in a fight? Why would someone do such a thing?" Asked the nurse.

"Such is the life of a Martial Artist." I repied. The nusre brought her into one of the rooms to give her medicine.

"Som how long do you think it will take for her to get better?" Asked Mousse, slighty blushing.

"Oh, not long. Say 10 minutes, but she will have to try to stay off of it her about an hour." The Nurse replied. She turned around and started to treat Ojou's leg.

"Done!" The nurse looked up and smiled. Ojou sat up and smiled. "My leg does not hurt anymore! Well, not as much anyways."

Mousse helped her out of bed and out of the hospital.

"Sou you're okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. It will get better!"

"Hey anyone know what happened to Miroku and Shampoo?" Shin asked.

"Probably crying out 'We shall get revenge!' or 'You will rue the day you met us'. Shampoo would say it in thired person thought." Everyone laughed. We walked outside and the sun was bright and the air was warm. Ojou turned towards Mousse and I and asked, "How do you two do this all the time? I bet you get even worse ingeries then this and you act fine. How do you put up with it all?" We took a deep breath.

"It's hard. Trust me Ojou. You don't want to get involved with the wrong people. As you saw." Mousse said.

"To be great you must face the great. When you are the great, everyone else will be coming to defeat you. Such is the life of a Martial Artist." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>How bad? Lol... <strong>


End file.
